Call Me, Maybe?
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Tao itu narsis, Tao itu manis, Tao itu cantik, Tao itu seksi, dan Tao tengah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang pria tampan yang menjadi tetangga barunya yang ternyata adalah... /Kristao/Oneshoot! (sumarry macam apa ini *lol* )
Minggu pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar terang tanpa sedikit pun kegalauan yang tergurat di langit biru di atas sana seperti beberapa hari terakhir. Tapi suasana hangat dan cerah pagi ini terlewati dengan sia-sia, dimana seorang remaja laki-laki yang pertumbuhan tubuhnya sungguh luar biasa untuk ukuran seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun—masih tidur pulas di tempat tidurnya.

Bahkan saat masih terlelap saja ia terlihat menakjubkan, pemuda bertubuh tinggi semampai itu memiliki kelebihan yang cukup mencolok di mata banyak orang. Namun bukanlah sesuatu hal yang menakjubkan jika menilik dari silsilah keluarganya yang terkenal akan ke elokannya, maka kelebihan-kelebihan yang ada pada dirinya adalah hal yang wajar. Karena sejak dahulu keluarga Huang telah di kenal banyak orang akan ketampanan dan kecantikannya.

Namun yang menarik, meski semua anggota keluarga memiliki wujud yang elok, mereka berbeda satu sama lain. Tiap anggota memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, dan hal itulah yang membuat nama keluarga Huang sangat terkenal di wilayahnya.

Tapi khusus untuk pemuda bersurai pirang pucat yang masih setia bergelung di ranjangnya, satu-satunya makhluk yang 'berbeda' di keluarga Huang. Pemuda berwajah tirus dengan garis feminin yang sempurna itu bisa saja tidur seharian jika tidak ada yang membangunkannya.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu kamar yang yang terdapat sebuah papan kayu kecil dengan tulisan _**'Panda's Room'**_ itu di buka cepat hingga membentur dinding, dan sang pelaku yang bisa di bilang mendobrak pintu itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sambil bertolak pinggang. Lelaki bertubuh mungil berhelai karamel dan berwajah cantik, menggelengkan kepalanya kecil saat melihat adik bungsunya masih tak terusik dari alam mimpi. Padahal hari sudah semakin siang.

Seolah dobrakan pintu beberapa detik yang lalu tak pernah terjadi, karena wajah tidurnya masih sangat damai dan terntram. Pria cantik disana juga sudah sangat hafal bagaimana cara menghadapi makhluk tinggi sang adik. Ia pun melangkah lebar-lebar menuju ranjang sang adik dan tanpa ragu….

 **Brugh!**

"Heeeeeggghhhhh…." Lenguhan parau itu terdengar setelah si lelaki cantik menjatuhkan tubuhnya menimpa sang adik.

Dengan wajah datar dan kedua tangan terlipat di perut, pria cantik tersebut dengan santainya duduk di atas tubuh sang adik yang jelas amat sangat tersiksa karena berat tubuhnya.

Bibir mungil berbentuk seperti kucing milik si bungsu terbuka lebar berusaha untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sementara tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh kakaknya kuat-kuat agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"Behh…raathhhh….." ia terengah. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat menderita dan agak pucat.

"Sampai kapan mau tidur _Sleeping Beauty_?" Tanya pria cantik itu mengejek—dengan suara mendayu yang dibuat-buat.

Sang adik memukulinya bertubi-tubi, senang melihat adiknya yang tersiksa ia pun beranjak menyingkir dan sang adik langsung menghirup oksigen cepat—spontan bangkit duduk.

" _Gege_ ingin membunuhku!?" bentaknya kesal dengan mata sayu yang masih mengantuk melotot lucu pada sang kakak.

" _Gege_ bisa melakukan hal yang lain kalau kau mau" sahut pria cantik itu santai. Memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Aaaaahhh~~" si manis mendesis kesal, karena tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia tidak akan bisa beradi argumen dengan kakaknya yang mungil nan cantik itu.

"Benar-benar kutukan memiliki _gege_ sepertimu _ge_ " keluhnya dengan wajah tertekuk kesal.

"Seharusnya kutukan untuk _gege_ memiliki _didi_ seperti mu _Princess_ "

" _Gege_ panggil aku apa tadi!?" ia berdiri berlutut di ranjang, seolah menantang sang kakak.

Luhan—pria cantik itu menepuk kepala adiknya iseng, meski ia tahu hal itu semakin membuat adiknya kesal.

"Cepat siram tamannya, _gege_ mau pergi" kata Luhan sembari melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu kamar.

"Apa!?" sang adik melotot.

"Siram tamannya setelah itu pergi belanja. Aku pulang sore, Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah temannya, Ayah pulang nanti malam" kata Luhan menjelaskan seolah tak melihat wajah protes sang adik.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak _gege_ saja?" protes Tao—si pemuda manis bertubuh seksi.

"Kau sudah bangun siang hari minggu begini, masih bisa membantah _huh_?"

"Tapi kan—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kalau kau tidak mau tidur di luar saja nanti malam"

"Ancaman macam apa itu!? _Gege_!"

Tao hanya bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya pada guling di sebelahnya karena Luhan sudah pergi dari kamarnya.

"Rusa menyebalkan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Call Me, Maybe?**

 **Mr. Actor** _and_ **Mr. Singer**

With Xi Luhan, Zhoumi and Sophia

 _Drama Life/Fluff/Family_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Guk! Guk! Guk!"_

Anjing kecil berjenis Pomerian berbulu putih lebat dengan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya itu berjalan berputar mengelilingi kaki jenjang sang majikan dengan sesekali menggesek-nggesekkan kepalanya. Candy—anjing kecil bermata lebar itu sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menyantap sarapannya.

"Ini, habiskan ya anak manis" Tao meletakkan mangkuk makan Candy ke lantai, dan anjing kesayangannya itu langsung menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

Pemuda semampai itu tersenyum tipis seraya membelai lembut bulu putih Candy. Ia memutar kepalanya, lalu mendesah kecil saat melihat jam dinding di dapur. Menggaruk rambutnya kasar, hingga membuat helai pirangnya yang lembut berantakan -lucu. Si bungsu Huang itupun bangkit berdiri dengan wajah di tekuk, karena bagaimana pun juga, ia harus mengerjakan tugas rumah yang di berikan Luhan pagi tadi.

"Kau benar-benar di manfaatkan Zitao" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Alhasil meski ogah-ogahan, Tao beranjak keluar dengan pakaian tidurnya, celana basket hitam dan t-shirt putih kusut. Ia mengambil sebuah selang panjang putih di dalam garasi dan tak perlu bertele-tele karena matahari akan semakin tinggi.

Pemuda bertubuh semampai layaknya model itu masih saja lesu saat menyiram tanaman di halaman rumah, melakukannya dengan asal-asalan, Tao menatap berkeliling, berhubung dinding pembatas rumahnya dan rumah tetangga lebih rendah—ia dapat melihat ke halaman pekarangan tetangganya—karena hampir seluruh rumah di kompleks perumahan itu berdinding rendah.

 **Deg!**

Bola mata kelamnya terpaku pada sesosok pria yang berdiri di halaman rumah sebelah kanan rumahnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya memaku tatapannya pada sosok pria asing bertubuh tinggi itu, tapi tak di pungkiri olehnya jika pria tersebut terlihat tampan meski dirinya hanya memperhatikan dari samping.

Seakan terpesona dengan tetangganya itu, Tao tak menyadari jika air sudah mengambang di sekitarnya. Padahal pria itu hanya sedang olahraga pagi ringan, bahkan hanya memakai celana training hitam dan kaus tak berlengan berwarna senada. Tapi di matanya pemandangan itu tampak sangat indah, seolah angin tengah bertiup semilir menyibakkan helai-helai rambut pirang pria jangkung itu. Dan di sekelilingnya mendadak memendarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Dan yang terpenting ia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari sosok tinggi tegap itu.

Tidak sampai pria tersebut menoleh padanya secara tak sengaja.

Tao sama sekali tak berkedip. Menatap dengan intens dari tiap bagian wajah pria itu, meski pria itu memiliki wajah yang cukup dingin -seperti tak tersentuh- dan baginya wajah itu sangat tampan dan mempesona. Tampaknya _cupid_ telah membidikkan panah cintanya detik ini juga. Karena debaran aneh muncul ketika pria bermata indah -sepertinya berwarna _dark choco_ \- itu melemparkan senyum kecil yang sangat ramah.

Dunia serasa berhenti berputar lebih lambat dan waktu berhenti bergulir. Serasa beribu kupu-kupu berterbangan di sekitarnya.

" _Daddy_ ~ _I'm hungry_ ~"

Suara manis nan polos tersebut berasal dari dalam rumah pria itu dan seketika memecah angan-angan Tao.

" _Daddy_ masuk sekarang" sahut si pria tampan.

Dan Tao terlempar kembali pada kenyataan.

 _Daddy?_

 _Daddy ?_

 _D.A.D.D.Y?_

"Haaaahhh~~ yang benar saja?" gumamnya shock dengan rahang terjatuh.

"Dia sudah ber istri? Dunia sungguh tidak adiiiiilll!"

Tolong ingatkan si bungsu Huang untuk masuk ke dalam rumah segera sebelum para tetangga berdatangan untuk melihat keadaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 9 pagi. Tao tengah mematut penampilannya di depan cermin besar yang berada di sebelah lemari super besar. Dengan pakaian rapi namun santai, yaitu _ripped jeans_ berwarna hitam yang membungkus sempurna kaki jenjang indah miliknya, dan _t-shirt v neck_ putih dengan gambar kamera di bagian depan, helai pirangnya juga tela di tata sedemikian rupa, yang membuat wajahnya terbingkai manis. Dan membubuhkan sedikit _eyeliner_ tipis di mata runcingnya. Terlebih wajahnya benar-benar bersinar saat ini, sangat cerah dan fresh.

Puas menata poninya, kemudian menilik jam tangannya. Tao berdecak kecil, ia pun menyambar _iPhone rose gold_ miliknya dan dompet yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ia harus bergegas jika tidak mau terpanggang sinar matahari yang akan semakin terik, karena tidak adanya kendaraan di rumah yang bisa ia gunakan untuk berangkan berbelanja saat ini, si cantik semampai itu harus mengejar waktu. Memilih untuk memakai _sneaker_ kesayangannya lalu menarik tali kendali Candy—yang sejak tadi duduk tenang di sampingnya saat memakai sepatu.

Anjing kecil yang pintar itu melesat keluar saat sang majikan membuka pintu dan berlari berputar-putar di pekarangan rumah, sementara Tao mengunci pintu. Sesaat sebelum membuka pagar rumah, ia menoleh pada halaman rumah tetangganya yang saat ini terpakir sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang tampak mahal.

" _Guk!"_

Gonggongan Candy menyadarkan Tao. Pemuda cantik itu mengerjap dan melihat Candy yang duduk di dekat kakinya sambil menggoyang-nggoyangkan ekornya.

"Ayo" Tao membuka pagar di depannya.

Sebelum pergi belanja ia harus menitipkan Candy pada tetangganya. Tentu saja bukan pada tetangga barunya yang tampan itu, bisa-bisa ia mengesampingkan tugas yang di berikan Luhan dan berakhir di _bully_ oleh ke 2 kakaknya yang bahkan bisa lebih kejam dari _Lucifer_.

"Bibi~ aku titip Candy sebentar ya?" ucap Tao saat berdiri di depan pagar rumah tetangganya. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyiram bunga yang berdiri memunggunginya pun menoleh.

" _Tao-er_? Kau mau kemana?" tanya wanita itu ramah sembari meletakkan alat menyiram bunganya ke tanah dan menghampiri Tao yang menunggu diluar pagar.

"Aku harus belanja Bi"

"Ooh" sang wanita membuka pagar rumahnya. "Tugas dari kakak mu?" tebaknya.

"Begitulah, Luhan- _ge_ tidak bisa melihatku bersantai di hari minggu" ucapnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Ya sudah, berangkat belanja sana. Candy biar Bibi yang jaga"

"Baik Bi, _xie xie_ ~"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan!"

"Aku tidak akan lama!"

Tao melambaikan tangannya kecil dengan senyum di bibirnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Ia harus segera menemukan taksi atau kalau tidak menunggu bus di halte di depan kompleks rumahnya. Dan ia menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya, yaitu tidak membawa jaket atau hoodie untuk melindungi kepalanya dari sengatan sinar matahari yang kejam. Salah satu faktor terkejam yang dapat merusak penampilannya.

Karena Tao sangat peduli dengan penampilan.

Pemuda berbibir mungil nan ranum itu merogoh saku celananya, menggunakan layar _iPhone_ -nya untuk berkaca. Setidaknya ia ingin memastikan jika rambutnya masih _stay_ seperti model awalnya.

"Haaahh~ bisa-bisa rambut ku lepek" keluhnya menggumam.

 **Tin! Tin!**

Suara klakson mobil itu sukses membuat Tao melompat kecil karena terkejut. Ia cepat-cepat menoleh ke belakang mobilnya dan menemukan sebuah sedan hitam melaju lambat dan berhenti tepat di dekatnya. Tao menautkan alisnya, karena ia merasa tak mengenali mobil tersebut. Dan rasa penasarannya pun terjawab saat kaca mobil tersebut bergerak turun.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanya si pengemudi.

Yang tak lain adalah pria tampan bersurai pirang -sama seperti miliknya- yang duduk di belakang kemudi.

Tetangga barunya yang sangat sangat tampan, siang ini memakai kemeja tartan merah-hitam. Dan mata _dark choco_ milik pria itu menatap tepat di matanya, serta senyum kecil di bibir tebalnya yang...

 _Oh Tuhan...apa Engkau mengirimkan satu malaikat mu ke Bumi?_ -inner Tao _ngawur_.

Mendadak musim semi datang lebih awal di sekelilingnya, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi hingga menerbangkan helai pirangnya dramatis. Sungguh beruntung karena ini adalah kedua kalinya baginya bertemu pria tampan tetangga barunya itu.

"Tadi pagi kita sudah bertemu bukan?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara beratnya yang khas. Seksi. Dan Tao suka mendengar suara tetangga barunya.

"E-eh? A-ah...ya, anda mengingatnya?" respon Tao gugup. Wajar, karena tetangganya itu sangat tampan.

"Butuh tumpangan?" pria itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku hanya mau ke Supermarket" kedua tangannya bergoyang di depan tubuhnya, tersenyum kikuk karena di tatap begitu dalam oleh si tetangga baru dari dalam mobil.

"Tidak apa, sekalian saja"

"Apa tidak merepotkan anda?"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, naiklah"

Tao pun akhirnya menerima tawaran itu. Kesempatan seperti ini tentu tidak akan ia sia-siakan.

"Anda sendiri mau kemana?" tanyanya setelah memakai _safety belt_.

Pria tampan itu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ada sedikit keperluan"

Tao memebulatkan bibirnya. "Boleh ku tahu darimana anda berasal?"

"Vancouver, Kanada. Tapi aku menetap di Guangzhou beberapa tahun belakangan" senyumnya tipis, sekilas menoleh pada Tao yang duduk di sisi kanannya.

"Oh pantas, dari cara bicara anda sedikit berbeda"

"Kita belum berkenalan. Nama mu?" ia sempat menatap Tao sejenak.

"Huang Zi Tao, cukup Tao saja. Anda?"

"Kris, Wu Yi Fan. Terserah kau ingin memanggil ku apa"

"Uhm, salam kenal Kris- _gege_ " Tao mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. "Oya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan"

"Ng…yang tadi pagi itu…"

"Sophia yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Tao mengerutkan keningnya samar. "Sophia?"

"Dia putri ku satu-satunya"

 _Ini dia! Persiapkan dirimu Zi..._ -innernya dalam hati.

"Jadi… anda sudah menikah?" tanyanya, setelah memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Tak menyadari jika nada suaranya penuh dengan pengharapan.

"Dulu, aku sudah bercerai dengan isti ku"

"Serius?" Tao menoleh cepat, menatap Kris tak percaya. Terlihat jika matanya berkilauan saat ini. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, kenapa?"

"Tidak" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Tanpa Kris ketahui, pemuda manis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu kini tengah tersenyum bukan tanpa sebab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam makan malam telah berlalu, malam juga semakin larut, meski jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, tapi di kompleks perumahan tersebut sudah sangat sepi karena notabene-nya kompleks perumahan memang identik dengan suasana sepi.

Seperti keluarga Huang yang kini telah sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi tegap tampan—yang menjabat sebagai kepala Rumah Tangga di rumah itu—tampak serius menonton televisi. Putra pertama, Luhan, si cantik itu tenggelam dalam kesibukanya membuat tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Putra ke dua, Baekhyun, tepat sejak makan malam selesai ia sudah menyibukkan diri di depan laptopnya, sibuk menyelam di Dunia Maya. And the last one, Tao.

Pemuda manis-cantik bertubuh seksi itu sudah hampir 1 jam mematut wajahnya di depan cermin berukuran sedang yang di sandarkan pada tumpukan buku pelajaran -yang otomatis terbengkalai akibat sebuah jerawat besar yang berwarna merah, yang entah sejak kapan menghiasi pipi mulusnya yang putih.

Wajahnya tertekuk dan bibirnya mengerucut sedemikian rupa, ia sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan jerawat sebesar itu. Dan warna merahnya membuatnya semakin _bad mood._

"Jerawat sialan, sejak kapan kau ada disana ha? Menyebalkan" gerutunya sebal.

Dengan gemas Tao memencet-mencet jerawatnya, berharap hilang mendadak seperti sihir. Tapi apa daya, yang ada nantinya akan membekas di pipinya yang semulus kulit bayi itu.

"Haaaahhh~~ menyebalkan!" serunya kesal.

Tao bangkit berdiri tiba-tibak kemudian keluar dari kamar. Di saat seperti ini ia harus meminum sesuatu yang dingin. Ia setengah melompat di anak tangga terakhir dan menghambur masuk ke dapur. Tersedia beberapa macam minuman kaleng di dalam lemari es. _Thank's God_ , ia melaksanakan tugas dari Luhan pagi tadi untuk belanja, jadinya ia tidak sia-sia ke dapur.

Tepat saat ia membuka kaleng di tangannya, Luhan yang akan masuk ke dalam mengurungkan niatnya.

"Buatkan minuman untuk tamu" lelaki cantik itu memberi perintah , dan memutar tubuhnya akan beranjak dari ambang pintu dapur.

"Kenapa tidak _gege_ sendiri yang buat?" protes Tao setelah menelan minumannya.

"Karena ada kau di dapur, _gege_ banyak tugas. Cepat lah tamunya menunggu" ujar Luhan dan benar-benar berlalu.

"Ugh…. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Rusa" gerutu si bungsu Huang. Tak pernah bosan.

Dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain melaksanakan perintah sang kakak tercinta. Meski dengan setengah hati ia membuatkan 2 cangkir teh dan beranjak menuju ruang tamu. Dari jauh saja ia dapat mendengar suara Ayahnya dan suara sang tamu yang sepertinya terdengar agak familiar.

 _Tunggu, bukankah…_

Tao melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan kepala yang terjulur ke depan -lebih dulu melihat ke ruang tamu. Dan secara bersamaan sang tamu yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ayahnya disana menatap ke arahnya yang berdiri di sisi dinding pembatas.

Dia. Pria tampan tetangga baru yang menjadi tamu di rumahnya malam ini, tersenyum ramah padanya. Senyum menyapa yang sangat bersahabat. Zhoumi yang melihat hal itu pun menoleh ke belakang sofa yang di tempatinya.

"Kenapa diam disana Taozi?" tanya kepala rumah tangga Huang itu kalem.

Tao merasa tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Langkahnya sangat kaku dan canggung, dalam hati ia merutuk karena berpenampilan tidak layak di depan pria seksi pujaan hatinya itu. Mana mungkin memikat seseorang dengan pakaian kusut dan seadanya seperti ini? _Impossible_.

"Silahkan" Tao menggumam setelah meletakkan 2 cangkir teh ke meja.

"Terima kasih" ucap Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa mengangkat tegak kepalanya.

"Silahkan di minum" kata Zhoumi mempersilahkan.

"Ya, terima kasih"

Tao melesat ke belakang sofa tempat Ayahnya duduk, berdiri di sana dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari sosok Kris yang tengah menegak tehnya. Saat ke 2 pria disana kembali mengobrol, ia membalikkan badannya, lalu secara acak menyambar buku yang bertumpuk di meja kayu disana. Ia mencari halaman kosong dan membuka laci teratas, mengambil sebuah pena.

"Sudah malam, saya harus kembali" ucap Kris seraya bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya Zhoumi ikut berdiri.

"Sophia bisa bangun kapan saja, dan dia bisa menangis jika tidak menemukan _Daddy_ nya"

"Ah, baiklah. Lain kali pertemukan kami berdua"

"Tentu, akan saya bawa kemari lain hari. Baiklah, saya permisi"

"Mari saya antar"

Tao mengikuti kedua pria itu jauh di belakang. Ia mengamati Ayahnya yang entah mengatakan apa pada pria jangkung pujaannya. Dan tepat saat Zhoumi akan melangkah, Tao mencegahnya cepat.

"Biar aku saja yang mengunci pagar!" serunya cepat saat Zhoumi akan mengikuti Kris hingga ke pagar rumah mereka. Membuat Ayahnya yang tampan itu menoleh padanya.

"Baiklah, setelah itu cepat masuk ya" ujarnya perhatian. Tao mengangguk.

" _Roger_ "

Zhoumi pun masuk ke dalam rumah, dan pemuda manis disana mengambil seribu langkah mengejar Kris yang baru beberapa langkah keluar dari pagar rumahnya.

"Tunggu!" cegahnya lantang.

Sukses menghentikan langkah si pra tampan berusrai pirang tersebut, dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya?"

Tao menyodorkan kedua tangannya cepat yang menggenggam sebuah sobekan kertas pada Kris, dan pria tampan itu dengan alis terangkat sebelah menatap sobekan kertas yang tersodor padanya. Dan ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Tao yang serius, ia pun menerima sobekan kertas itu.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Tao berdehem kecil dengan kepala menunduk.

"Aku….aku tahu mungkin anda orang yang sangat sibuk, jadi…"

"Jadi?" Kris menunggu.

Tao menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal.

" _So... you can call me,….maybe_?" nada berharap.

Kris memiringkan kepalanya kecil, menarik sudut bibirnya saat melihat wajah manis Tao yang memerah. Lucu tapi juga manis. Terlebih dengan pakaian rumahnya yang apa adanya saat ini. Ia menarik nafas kecil, dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

" _You want it Tao-er_?"

Tao mengangguk. Kris tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut helai pirang Tao yang terasa halus di tangannya. Dan si cantik itu memberanikan dirinya untuk balas menatap, meski saat ini ia benar-benar malu. Malu berhadapan dengan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Baik, nanti aku akan menghubungi mu" ucapnya, jari tangannya yang panjang turun ke belakang leher Tao. Mengusapnya kecil, di sertai senyuman menawan di bibirnya yang tebal.

"A-a..." Tao tergagap.

"Sepertinya menarik bicara denganmu"

 **Cup**

Secepat kilat. Kris mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Tao. Tepat di jerawatnya.

" _Night Tao-er_ " bisiknya, lalu beranjak dari sana. Tak menyaksikan wajah Tao setelah bibirnya yang mampir di pipi lembut si Huang.

Serasa beribu kembang api meledak secara bersamaan di dadanya, dan jatuh dari langit ke tujuh lalu di jemput malaikan super tampan. Tao tiba-tiba berjongkok di depan pagar, karena lututnya mendadak lemas. Kini, ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di tumpukan tangannya.

" _GYAAAAAAAAA_!" -sengaja agar suara teriakannya teredam.

 _._

 _Hey, I just meet you_

 _And this is crazy_

 _But there's my number_

 _So, call me maybe?_

 _._

 **END**

Untuk Ff lainnya mohon bersabar, saya sedang berusaha. Semoga nanti malam lanjutan **Galaxy & Universe **bisa di post, hehe

Mohon maklum jika ada nama asing yang nyempil, karena ini remake(lagi) *lol*

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong...kenapa yg _review_ semakin sedikit?

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
